


NEW ADVENTUTES

by AlmDragonrend



Category: Date A Live, Goblin Slayer (Anime), Goblin Slayer (Manga), Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), 新妹魔王の契約者 | Shinmai Maou No Testament | The Testament of Sister New Devil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Deutsch | German, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Multi, Prophecy, Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Underage Sex, War
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmDragonrend/pseuds/AlmDragonrend
Summary: A little Story about the Demonic Empire Aincard.
Relationships: Akihiko kayaba Heathcliff / Harem, Kirito/Harem
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Characters

170 Darien Alter 21 Sohn von Serane und Heatcliiff Zweiter Prinz des Aincard Empire Powerlevel: 304 Darien Alter 21 Sohn von Serane und Heatcliiff Zweiter Prinz des Aincard Empire Powerlevel: 304 Darien Alter 21 Sohn von Serane und Heatcliiff Zweiter Prinz des Aincard Empire Powerlevel: 304 Yuki eine Lebensform, die auf der DNA von The Hero und einer ersten Ehefrau von Sucubus Dariens Powerlevel: 173 Kurumi Alter 16 a fromer Assasin Wie wird Darien gehört werden, um sie zu gehören? Er nimmt sie als seine zweite Frau. Powerlevel: 88 Kurumi Alter 16 a fromer Assasin Wie sollte Darien sehen werden, um sie zu gehört? Er nimmt sie als seine zweite Frau. Powerlevel: 88 Kurumi Alter 16 a fromer Assasin Wie sollte Darien sehen werden, um sie zu gehört? Er nimmt sie als seine zweite Frau. Leistungspegel:


	2. Kapitel 1 Der Untergang des Helden

"Jetzt ist es Zeit, meine Freunde. Wir werden das Böse endgültig besiegen!" schrie die Heldin und beschämte ihr Partymember deswegen. "Bitte Held, das ist peinlich!" sagte der Erzmagier Sebastian, ein weiser Mann mit einem Alter von über 90 Jahren. "Wenn Sie das so lange tun, bis wir den Thronsaal erreichen, haben wir möglicherweise nicht die Möglichkeit, gegen die Dämonen zu kämpfen, weil er bereits lachend gestorben ist", sagte das Lancer Girl Kiresa, eine enge Freundin des Helden "Das wäre schön, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er uns diesen Gefallen tun würde", sagte Sebastian. "Ja, ich denke, du hast Recht, aber keine Angst, die Göttin wird uns führen", sagte die Priesterin Trina, also der Held und sie Kameraden Kämpfe dich auf dem Weg zum Tron-Raum des Dämonenpalastes und besiege jeden Dämon, der dort steht und Ogars, Sucubuses, Hornmans und sogar Vampiere trifft. Dann erreichten sie den Thronsaal, eine Überraschung erwartete sie. Anstelle eines riesigen Monsters mit Hörnern und Flügeln und unzähligen Augen saß ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren und Onyxaugen auf dem Thron. "ähm ... bist du der Dämon?" Der Held fragte "Nein, ich bin nicht" und antwortete dem Jungen "und warum sitzt du hier?" fragte Sebastian der Junge "Oh ... mein Vater hasst es, wenn ich auf seinem Thron sitze, also mache ich es nur zum Spaß", erklärte der Junge und lächelte "also du bist der Sohn der Dämonenkönige!?" fragte der Held. "Ja, dein Recht, ich bin einer der Demonkings-Söhne", antwortete der Junge. "Mein Name ist übrigens Kirito", sagte der Junge. Der Held zog ihr Schwert und sagte: "Hör mir zu, Kirito, du wirst im Namen der Gerechtigkeit niedergeschlagen werden !!!" Sie sagte. "Sei nicht so laut, du weckst meinen Bruder", sagte Kirito, "und auch ... Vier gegen einen klingen für mich nicht fair", sagte der Schwarzhaarige, der Held sagte "Ich werde ihn alleine bekämpfen, bitte bleib da raus "die Parteimitglieder des Helden außer ihrem Wunsch. Kirito zog die beiden Schwerter von seinem Rücken und sagte: "Dein tapferer Held, meine Klasse ist Schwertkämpfer und ich habe die einzigartige Fähigkeit, zwei Klingen zu benutzen, also mach dich bereit." Dann brach der Kampf zwischen den beiden aus. Der Held griff Kirito an, indem er ihr Heiligschwert Durandal wie eine Feder im Wind gegen ihn schwang, aber der Prinz der Dämonen war auch nicht schlecht, so dass er die meisten Heldenangriffe parierte und Konter startete, aber am Ende verlor er gegen sie und fand ihn selbst mit der Spitze ihres Schwertes gegen seine Kehle. Im selben Moment sprang ein junger Mann mit braunen Haaren in den Raum und fragte mit schläfriger Stimme: "Warum stören Sie alle meinen Schlaf?" Er hat gefragt. "Tut mir leid, Bruder, aber das Redhair Girl hier ist der Held." Der ältere Junge starrt den Helden an. "Das ist also der Held? ... Sie sieht wirklich aus wie meine geliebte Yuki", sagte er. "Wer bist du?" Sebastian fragte "Ich bin der ältere Sohn des Dämonenkönigs und der zweite Prinz von Aincrad, mein Name ist Darien und im Moment bin ich dein Gegner, schön dich zu treffen" antwortete der Junge "warte ..." sagte Trina "ist etwas falsch?" Darien fragte: "Du hast gesagt, du bist der zweite Prinz ... aber du hast gesagt, du wärst der ältere Bruder, bevor" sagte Trina "Ja, ich bin", sagte Darien, "aber wenn du der Erstgeborene bist, solltest du der Kronprinz sein!" sagte Trina "Ist, weil ich der Sohn der zweiten Frau des Vaters bin und Kirito der Sohn seiner ersten Frau ist, und er passt auch besser zu einem König als ich", antwortete Darien, er hob seine Fäuste und sagte "genug reden, jetzt ist Zeit für unser Gefecht "Er sagte" Willst du keine Waffe benutzen? " fragte der Held. "Meine Klasse ist Dragonfighter, ich kann Schwerter, Speere oder Stulpen verwenden, und im Moment habe ich den Titan-Erdbebenhandschuh an meiner rechten Hand und den Drachenvulkanhandschuh an meiner rechten Hand", erklärte Darien. dann begann der Kampf. Diesmal kämpft die gesamte Heros-Partei gegen Darien, aber er war viel stärker als sein Bruder, so dass es zu einer katasteophischen Niederlage für den Helden und ihre Freunde kommt. "Ich kann es nicht glauben, wir sind die Kämpfer der Gerechtigkeit, aber ... wir haben verloren ... "sagte Kiresa" keine schlechten Gefühle, selbst ich und unser Vater können meinen Bruder nicht schlagen ", sagte Kirito." Also ist er noch stärker als der Dämon, der ihn selbst ist? " Sebastian fragte Kirito "Ja, das sind wir beide." Sagte Kirito. "Also, was soll ich jetzt mit dir machen? Soll ich deine Arme und Beine abreißen und dich unseren Gianlions füttern? Oder soll ich dich ertrinken? ODER soll ich ..." "STOP !!!" der Held unterbrach Darien ".... bitte * wimmern ** wimmern * Du kannst mit mir machen, was immer du willst, ich werde mich nicht wehren, aber bitte verschone meine Freunde! << der Held schrie" Heldin Nein! ", schrie Trina. Okay Deal ... "sagte Darien mit einem schmutzigen Grinsen" ... dann schwöre bei deiner Göttin, dass du eine meiner Frauen wirst und sie frei sein werden ", forderte er. Der Held stand geschockt, sie zitterte. Tahn sie sagte mit zitternder Stimme "....... Okay, ich ... ich schwöre es bei der ... der ... Gott ... Göttin. Jetzt lass sie gehen! ", Wollte der Held wissen," wie du es meiner schönen Braut wünschst ", sagte Darien.

Die Partei wurde also ohne ihren Führer zum Festland teleportiert. Und der Held war mit dem ältesten Sohn des Dämonkings verheiratet.

Zitronenteil

Hero's p.o.v.

In dieser Nacht ging ich zu Dariens Schlafzimmer. Ich war nervös, weil ich zum ersten Mal mit einem Jungen geschlafen habe und er auch ein Dämon war, aber er hielt sein Versprechen, deswegen ich mein Versprechen auch einhalten . Dariens andre Frauen Kurumi und Yuki halfen mir, meine Rüstung und Kleidung auszuziehen. Ich fragte mich, warum Yuki mir so ähnlich sah. als sie erklärte, dass sie auf meiner DNA und dem Blut eines Sukkubus basierte. Jetzt stehe ich nackt vor Darien, er starrt meinen Körper vor Geilheit an und die Vier von uns legen sich auf das Himmelbett. Darien packte meine Brüste und stahl meinen ersten Kuss, er streichelte meine Haare und saugte an meinen Titten, als er die wahre Sache beginnen wollte und ich fing wieder an zu zittern. "es ... ist es dein erstes Mal?" Darien fragte "Ja, es ist", antwortete ich ihm, "also bist du immer noch eine Jungfrau?" er fragte weiter "Jahr ich bin" ich sagte "dann hören wir heute hier auf Schlaf jetzt gute Nacht" er sagte "aber warum?" Ich fragte: "Deine zu Jungfräulichkeit zu verlieren sollte ein besonderer Moment für jedes Mädchen sein, ich bin Vielleicht dein Ehemann, aber wir kennen uns erst seit heute, also bin ich nicht besonders genug dafür, aber wir werden das ändern! Und wir fangen damit an." Morgen!" Er sagte: "Oh! Du bist so ein Gentleman Darien!" Sagte Kurumi. Ja, sie hat recht, er ist kein Schlechter Kerl, dachte ich und schlief mit einem Lächeln ein.


End file.
